VOLVER A AMAR
by Cindy880304
Summary: Universo alterno, Serena está en un pésimo matrimonio, como último recurso ella y su abusivo esposo Diamante recurren a la inseminacion artificial para concebir.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon no me pertenece yo solo tomo sus personajes por diversión.

Esto es un universo alteno, Serena está en un pésimo matrimonio con Diamante Black pero el conocer a Darien Chiba cambiará todo.

 **VOLVER A AMAR**

El gran dolor en la vida de Serena es el hecho de no poder concebir de manera natural habían hecho varios intentós pero todos terminaban igual.

Serena se casó con un gran empresario siendo aún muy joven, Diamante Black deseaba de manera egoísta traer al mundo el heredero del imperio que iba desde tiendas de ropa de lujo hasta disqueras.

El matrimonio inicio como algo idílico, Serena se casó enamorada pero luego llegaron las presiones para tener hijos,desafortunadamente eso no sucedía y los años pasaban el maltrato psicológico por parte de el la lleno de inseguridades, por lo que se refugió en la lectura.

En ocaciones ella se reunía con sus amigas al menos cuando Diamante salía de viaje de lo contrario el cuestionaba que sus amigos eran un montón perdedores y buenos para nada.

EN EL RESTAURANTE DE LITA Y ANDREW

Serena tomo la oportunidad de reunirse con sus amigas Haruka y Michiru.

Haruka: Amiga ya sabes nuestra casa es tu casa, cuando quieras lo dejas y te vienes con nosotras, Hotaru te adora.

Serena: Ya sabes que yo lo amo y en cuanto logre concebir el va a cambiar.

Michiru: Oh... Se pondrá peor si llega a ser una niña, ese hombre cree que puede controlar todo incluso la naturaleza, te dijo que si era mujer la enviaría rápidamente a un internado eso fue cruel.

Serena: El quiere un heredero y lo entiendo.

Haruka: Bueno cuando quisimos tener a nuestra nena fuimos a una clínica especializada en inseminacion, lo nuestro fue un tanto distinto usaron la técnica de los tres padres el Doctor Tomoe nos donó esperma y nosotras los ovulos o al menos parte de ellos.

Michiru: El Doctor Darien Chiba es un genio en estos temas ve y habla con él luego le comentas al desconciderado ese.

Serena: No queria recurrir a la inseminacion pero en serio quiero ser madre.

*Lita se acerca a la mesa

Lita: Buenas noches chicas espero que les guste la comida.

Michiru: Deliciosa como siempre, eres una diosa de la cocina.

Lita: *sonrojada chicas fue con amor, por cierto ya le hablaron del amigo de Andrew el Doctor Chiba.

Serena: Claro que si dicen que es el mejor, le diré a Diamante .

Finalizada la noche Serena regreso a su frío apartamento, para su sorpresa Diamante había regresado, el acostumbraba a irse y volver sin decir nada para el su esposa era un adorno mas.

Serena: Buenas noches amor quieres algo de comer.

Diamante: Veo que saliste con las lesbianas, que te quieren incluir en su enferma relación.

Serena: Amor las conozco desde siempre jamás me han insinuado nada.

Diamante: Como quieras, sabes que las odio en especial a ese travesti de Haruka, porque no tienes amigas más normales, ya no sales con Esmeralda o Galaxia.

Serena: Sabes que no les agrado, para ellas soy basura que les quitó a su hombre.

Diamante: Esmeralda me dijo que quiso hablar contigo y que la Zorra de Mina te llevo asia afuera en la tienda.

Serena: Me recomendaron que fuera a la clinica Chiba, en el lugar son especialistas en inseminacion artificial, esa podría ser la solución a nuestro problema.

Diamante: No querida tu problema, tú eres la buena para nada estéril y gorda, ve al gimnasio más seguido. Te daré gusto pide una cita haber si algún día me das un hijo varón olvídate de niñas no sirven para nada solo gastan dinero.

A pesar del tirano en casa las esperanzas de Serena no se perdían sabía que si ella tenía un hijo el cambiaría y serían una familia normal, "nada más lejos de la realidad".

Como forma de sobrellevar la realidad ella cambiaba el sentido de las horribles palabras de su esposo y solo veía lo bueno de el o lo que ella interpretaba como decente, nunca se hacía respetar ni a ella ni a sus amigos al menos no de manera contundente.

Y hasta aquí mi historia regaños, bombas y felicitaciones son bienvenidos.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon no es mío le pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

 **EL DOCTOR CHIBA**

Darien Chiba es un joven Doctor especialista en fertilización invitro, ginecología, a pesar de ser joven dirige el negocio familiar luego de la muerte de sus padres.

Dirige la clinica con ayuda de su amiga Amy Mizuno, sensei Mizuno madre de Amy y su asitente Beryl.

Los días habían pasado y estaba todo listo para recibir a los Black.

Darien: Pedes creer esto Amy por anticipado me enviaron un contrato de confidencialidad, no quieren que revele los posibles problemas de esta familia.

Amy: Ya sabes cómo son los millonarios, se dice que esa familia es despiadada en cuanto a los negocios ya casi son dueños de la ciudad. sé que esto es raro para ti pero a mí madre y a mí nos han llegado varios casos así.

En la tarde llega serena con Diamante y se anuncia con Beryl.

Serena: Buenas tardes tengo una cita con el Doctor Chiba

Beryl: Un segundo ya los anunció, en el teléfono Doctor Chiba la familia de la que hablamos ya llego.

 ***Desde el consultorio, que pasen por favor.**

Cuando los Black pasan Darien queda impactado con Serena y sin duda nace en el una necesidad de ayudarla a cumplir su sueño.

Diamante: Doctor Chiba deje de mirar a mi esposa, no es nada especial, es más necesito saber cómo puede hacer para no subir más de peso durante el embarazo.

Darien: Señor Black discúlpeme, pero es necesario que se practiquen algunos exámenes antes de comenzar algun tratamiento, necesito determinar si alguno de los dos es estéril, si padece alguna enfermedad que imposibilite concebir de manera natural entre otros factores.

Diamante: De mi parte no serán necesarios, la estéril y enferma es mi esposa mire que problemas tiene y solucionelo, aunque estoy dispuesto a que haga esos chequeos en mi.

Darien: Señor en ocaciones el ser saludable no implica ser fértil, pero para eso está la clínica, en caso de que alguno de los dos o ambos lo sean podemos usar la imseminacion artificial, vientres de alquiler en caso de que la señora Black no pueda llevar un embarazo, también hay un banco de esperma, si el embarazo le produce algún inconveniente estoy disponible las 24 horas del día, ahora hay un tratamiento el que practicamos en Michiru su amiga una inseminacion de tres padres en caso de que uno de los dos presente algun defecto genético.

Díamante: No se ofenda Doc pero quiero otra opinion, alguien con más experiencia.

Darien: No se preocupe, el problema es que la Sensei Mizuno está en Alemania, debo agregar que he ayudado a cientos de familias a concebir.

Serena: Leí sobre su trabajo, me pareció inspirador, quiero comenzar cuanto antes.

Diamante: Aqui el que decide soy yo, Doctor si los ovulos de ella fallan quiero una donante que sea saludable y que además sea bonita, no como mi esposa.

Darien: Sera tan hermosa como la señora Black, se lo prometo.

Diamante: Si usted lo dice, pero bueno dicen que los hombres atractivos terminamos con feas.

Darien: Señora Black necesito que haga una cita para el próximo mes ya que no hay agenda y con gusto la ayudaré o mejor dicho intentare que está se transforme en una feliz familia.

Cuando salieron Darien finalmente pudo respirar, no entendía como un hombre podía ser tan desagradable con una mujer tan tierna , cuando la vio tuvo una sensación indescriptible y ese idiota le decía fea y gorda, por primera vez en su vida deseaba no poder ayudarle a un paciente a ser padre, pero a ella en definitiva si.

 *** por él intercomunicador Amy por favor ven a mi oficina.**

Darien: Amy, si ese hombre viene de nuevo voy a golpearlo.

Amy: Calma y recuerda que los Black podrían desacreditar la clínica, no hagas una locura y aguanta.

Darien: Estuve a punto de remitirlos a Rey Hino

Amy: Ella sin duda mataría al sujeto, ella no es tan tranquila como tú.

Darien: Le dijo gorda y fea a la mujer más tierna y bella que he visto en mi vida.

 ***Beryl entra de manera insinuante al consultorio.**

Beryl: Darien vamos a tomar un trago y te relajas, ese hombre es desagradable intentó coquetear conmigo delante de su miserable esposa.

Amy: Beryl, Darien y yo tenemos trabajo ya puedes retirarte a tu casa.

Beryl: Como quieran ya me voy.

 *** Sale del consultorio.**

Darien: Gracias por salvarme, ella no entiende que es mi asistente y solo eso.

Amy: Prepárate vamos al Crown necesito comida de verdad.

Darien: claro que si yo invito.

En casa de los Black todo era aburrido Black en sus negocios y Serena leyendo libros de educación ya que era maestra certificada aunque Diamante nunca la dejo trabajar en su familia el machismo era evidente.

Diamante: Esmeralda espérame en el Hotel, tengo ganas de pasar un buen rato.


	3. Chapter 3

yssareyes48: Te agradezco que lo leyeras tan rápido y disculpa no agradecerte en el anterior capítulo, es cierto ella se deja pero es el reflejo de una mujer sumisa atrapada en un mal matrimonio, algún día tendra que cambiar.

Agradezco a los que ha leído mi fic. Para mí es importante conocer su opinión.

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Los días habían transcurrido y Serena se había practicado los examenes, por fortuna no tenía ningún inconveniente, ahora el paso a seguir era hacer la inseminacion aunque antes de esto Darien le había sugerido una dieta especifica ya que notaba que tenía anemia en un nivel leve.

Serena en ocaciones dejaba de comer después de los horribles comentarios de Diamante, como resultado esto afectaba su capacidad reproductiva sumado al poco tiempo de su esposo y el nulo interés que le daba, solo se preocupaba los días en los que ovulaba en ocasiones ni eso, el resto del tiempo era distante.

*EN EL PARQUE

Seiya: Serena estás segura de seguir con esto de la inseminacion, más bien que Diamante haga su tarea y si el no puede con gusto me sacrifico.

Serena: pero que dices, ¿que sucedió con Setsuna?

Seiya: Ella no es celosa, soy casi libre.

Serena: Mejor dime cómo va lo del disco, se que su nueva canción tiene muchas reproducciones y descargas.

Seiya: No es nuestra favorita pero ya sabes tu esposo insiste que un grupo Pop es mejor que una banda, ya veremos cuando deja que Taiki presente una de sus canciones.

Serena: Es una pena que no los dejen,Taiki compone hermoso.

Seiya: Ya sabes cómo es esto la industria quiere algo pasajero, generar fans y dinero pero nada contundente, ni siquiera nos dejaron ir al evento de caridad. Yanten es el único que piensa que podremos salirnos de esto.

Serena: Ten paciencia ya llegara la oportunidad, además ese contrato es difícil de romper.

Seiya: Le vendimos el alma al diablo técnicamente. y otra cosa ¿Desde cuando haces tanto ejercicio? ¿ Ese patan te llamo gorda de nuevo?

Serena: Debo hacerlo con esa nueva dieta puedo subir de peso.

Seiya: De qué hablas te la enviaron porque tenias anemia, eso puede frustrar tu deseo de ser madre, además gorda ¿adonde?

Serena: Tu no ves lo que yo en el espejo.

Seiya: Más bien nadie me dice gorda y fea, en serio no dejes que te hable así.

Serena: El me quiere, solo que no sabe cómo expresarlo.

En el laboratorio Darien planeaba darle hormonas para estimular apropiadamente sus ovulos, aunque descubrió que lo hacían así porque el esposo casi no la tocaba, cuando ella le contó a Darien este pensó, que Diamante era el imbecil mas grande de la tierra de ser por el lo harían cada que tuvieran oportunidad, pero mejor dejar de pensar así de su paciente él era profesional y no era ético querer hacerle el amor, ademas tenia que cortar su comunicación constante no debía llamarla para recordarle que las vitaminas eran importantes o si consideraría practicar Yoga con su maestra.

Cuando estaba solo tenia la sensación de conocerla de toda la vida, quería protegerla y ver esa tímida sonrisa y el peculiar peinado que llevaba.

Para colmo soño en que ambos tenían una hija y eran felices, lo malo es que era tarde para remitirlos a Rey o Amy.

Si en definitiva tenía que dejar de hablar con ella por teléfono, aunque era más fuerte que el.

 **EN LA MANSION BLACKMOON**

La familia Black era dirigida por el Gran Sabio padre de Diamante y Zafiro, el era más machista y terrible que el esposo de Serena, había aprobado su matrimonio, decidía y presionaba ha ambos para que le dieran un heredero varón nada de mujeres según el solo servían para cocinar, tener hijos y vivir encerradas, para sentirse más machos debían tener amantes y ser crueles, no había duda el porque su hijo era así.

Gran sabio: Les daré hasta el fin de año para darme un nieto, de lo contrario tendré que buscar un heredero tú no me diste uno y el idiota de Zafiro prefirió irse con la cocinera .

Diamante: No es mi culpa que sea una inútil vaca. Tú la elegiste.

Gran sabio: A ti te gusto y yo di el visto bueno, la próxima vez quiza encuentre algo que valga la pena.

Se decía que el gran Sabio había matado a su primera esposa cuando esta se negó a tener más hijos pero nunca se comprobó, se dijo que ella habia muerto en un " accidente de transito".

Diamante: padre ese doctorcito es bueno si pudo con las desviadas amigas de Serena puede con todo.

Gran Sabio: Más te vale o sino te "divorcias".


	4. Chapter 4

yssareyes48: Una vez más gracias por leer, algún día se tendrá que separar .

Coneja: ese matrimonio es un horror, concuerdo contigo.

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

Llego el día de la inseminacion y Darien parecía fiera enjaulada por primera vez en su vida deseaba que su paciente desistiera, los últimos días a su lado habían sido geniales aunque juro que dejaría de hablarle fuera del consultorio cada día se le hacia más difícil, la semana anterior habían hecho Yoga y se habia divertido como nunca ella era dulce, lo sacaba de ese rol de Doctor serio, ambos se sentían comodos juntos el le aseguraba que era una mujer increíble y ella le daba recomendaciones musicales un tanto más modernas incluso habian bailado, para Darien se sintió como si lo hubieran hecho desde hace años, incluso la maestra de Yoga asumió que eran pareja y los llamo señor y Señora Chiba.

 **EN CASA DE SERENA**

Seiya: Chicos una vez nos aseguremos que Serena esta bien en el consultorio podremos ir al estudio de grabacion.

Yanten: Esto es ridiculo tú pareces más el esposo que ese animal *hablando en voz baja.

Taiki: Totalmente deacuerdo con el, como es posible que el la trate así, si quiere un hijo al menos debería preocuparse por ver el procedimiento y que regrese a casa bien.

Seiya: Quienes somos nosotros para juzgar, pero créanme todos los días rezo para que Serena se separe de ese animal.

Serena entra en la sala lista para ir.

 **EN EL CONSUTORIO:**

Darien: Amy debo pasarte esta última cita, la señora Black regresara sola a casa y prefiero acompañarla ya sabes puede suceder algo.

Amy: Sabes que una vez se haga el procedimiento es totalmente seguro que ella regrese sola, sé que te gusta pero recuerda que es una mujer casada, en un horrible matrimonio, pero lo esta.

Darien: Lo sé pero es mas fuerte que yo.

Amy: Lo siento Darien pero voy de salida pero Rey está disponible.

Darien: Ella tiene compromisos también, al parece seremos solo la enfermera, la señora Black y yo.

Amy sale del consultorio rápidamente sin notar el desnivel en el suelo termina rompiendo su tacón y siendo recibida por Taiki.

Taiki: Se encuentra bien, parece que su tacón se rompió.

Amy: Gracias por recibirme, eso parece esos tacones son muy delgados.

Amy quedo impresionada con el alto hombre y agradecida por su ayuda incluso tuvieron una breve conversación sobre medicina, al parecer algo que tenían en común.

Seiya: Bueno mientras la ayudas yo acercaré a Serena hasta el consultorio y luego nos vamos.

En ese momento llega Mina y los saluda a todos, se disculpa con Serena y le dice que no se podrá quedar con ella ya que deberá ir con el grupo al estudio.

Serena: No te preocupes yo lo sabia, se que a Yanten eso no le molesta.

Yanten: * trata de disimular, claro que no con gusto y vamos todos.

Serena llega al consultorio y se anuncia

Beryl: Doctor Chiba su paciente llego.

Darien: Que pase.

En el consultorio Darien se emociona, la enfermera lo nota y se ríe, cuando Serena entra ella los saluda a ambos, la enfermera le entrega la bata azul.

Serena: Muchas gracia voy a cambiarme.

Enfermera: cuando se cambie se recuesta, el Doctor comenzará con el procedimiento pronto.

 **LA ENFERMERA SALE DEL CONSULTORIO.**

Cuando Serena se recuesta Darien toma posición y él tiene un sabor agridulce desea parar el procedimiento, que el producto que va a inseminar se dañe, pero todo va perfecto, quiere dejar de tener el rostro rojo al ver que serena se hizo una depilación total, esto es totalmente inapropiado, podrían acusarlo de acoso, pero quiere arrojar su ropa la dichosa bata y hacerle el amor suave y tiernamente .

Serena: ¿ Está todo bien Doctor?, Mina aseguró que era buena idea la depilacion total que era mejor, supuestamente ella siempre lo hace y que es más saludable.

Darien no sabia si agradecer o maldecir a Mina lo puso en una situacion incomoda.

Darien: Cada mundo es distinto, creo que así está bien, sentirás algo de presión no debería dolerte si lo hace me dices y paro.

Todo sucedió como debería ahora ella debía reposar de 20 a 45 minutos en el consultorio en la misma posición, aunque el quería quedarse con ella para siempre, al no tener más citas comenzaron a hablar de todo un poco, escuchaban la música de los Three lights, Darien lo encontró algo adolescente pero quizá el mensaje positivo le ayudaría al parecer eran amigos de Serena desde el colegio.

Cuando terminó el tiempo ella se paro de la camilla, se vistio y salieron juntos del lugar asia la casa de Serena, al llegar ahí se despidieron con un abrazo que duró más de lo que debía y que los dejo sonrojados.

Serena: Por favor pase le invitó a un te o lo que guste. Diamante no está

Darien: Debo rechazarlo pero mañana podemos ir a almorzar.

Serena: Claro con gusto.

Y de nuevo otro abrazo, serena pensaba que los brazos fuertes del Doctor Chiba la hacían sentir querida y feliz.

 *** En la disquera**

Seiya entró a la disquera se dirigia a la oficina de Diamante cuando escucho a Esmeralda diciéndole a Diamante que se quedara con ella esa noche, que su frigida mujer estaba bien luego de la inseminacion y que deseaba seguir teniendo sexo con el .

Seiya no sabia como actuar decírselo a su mejor amiga o proteger a su grupo al quedarse callado.

Quejas, felicitaciones y demás son bienvenidos gracias por seguir y comentar la historia.


	5. Chapter 5

Coneja: Seiya está entre la espada y la pared, amistad o seguir su sueño, gracias por leer.

También a los que siguen la historia, espero que sea de su agrado.

Sailor Moon no es mío le pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, la que hizo mis tardes más divertidas.

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Darien había estimado un periodo de 10 a 14 días para realizar la prueba de embarazo atraves de un examen de sangre, aunque Serena estaba ansiosa por saber si el tratamiento era exitoso él le recomendó permanecer tranquila seguir realizando ejercicio, Yoga, bailando o simplente escuchar musica para permanecer entretenida ya que ella por órdenes del esposo no trabajaba a pesar de ser maestra certificada e incluso haber sido aceptada en la facultad de medicina en algún punto, Diamante la puso en una caja de cristal y ella jamás se negó, dejo que su vida fuera aburrida y monótona en ocaciones.

Pasaron los días, finalmente llegó el día tan esperado y como era de esperar Diamante no asistió, en esta ocasión llego con sus grandes amigas Mina, Haruka y Michiru que a pesar de sus vidas ocupadas le daban todo el apoyo, el examen ya se había realizado y ahora Darien traía en la mano la buena noticia.

 **EN EL CONSULTORIO**

Darien: Serena debo informarte que estas embarazada.

En el consultorio se escuchó un gran suspiro colectivo seguido de las felicitaciones para Serena y para Darien por haberla ayudado.

Serena: Muchas gracias Darien, estoy tan feliz, por favor venga con nosotras mi amiga Lita hace un pastel de Chocolate delicioso y yo sé que le encanta.

Darien: Aun tengo muchas pacientes, tendrá que ser otro día.

Para Darien era un sabor agridulce le había ayudado a cumplir su sueño y por otro lado deseaba que no se diera, era anti ético, pero se había enamorado de ella, él sabía muy bien que no era feliz con su esposo aunque ella no quisiera verlo así, después de todo Serena era una eterna optimista.

Haruka y el resto fueron al Crown a celebrar, en el lugar la esperaban los platos favoritos de Serena, llamó a Diamante pero como siempre él estaba con Esmeralda y le dijo que iba a una reunión importante.

 **EN LA OFICINA DE DIAMANTE**

Diamante: ya escuchaste la frigida está embarazada, solo espero que sea un hombre.

Esmeralda: Que molesto, es tiempo de decirle al gran sabio.

* **llamada telefónica.**

Diamante: padre debo informarte que la inseminacion funcionó.

Gran Sabio: Los quiero a los dos mañana en la mansión, ya sabes si es una niña quiero que la aborten, aunque ella no quiera.

Diamante: Claro que si yo no soy como es débil de Zafiro.

* **Fin de la llamada.**

Al día siguiente se realizó la cena para Serena en la mansión BlackMoon, fue como siempre frío y sombrío. Lleno de momentos incomodos en el que se le recordó que no podía subir de peso, el Gran Sabio ya había programado el ambiente en el que se criaría su nieto en un ambiente bastante ostil, Serena sorprendentemente no dijo nada, ella le tenía miedo a ese hombre.

Serena pensaba que podría ayudar a su hijo sin que el resto de la familia se enterara.

* **Serena hablando con Darien**

Darien: Encontré un cupo en la academia, es yoga para embarazadas de esa forma estarás perfecta para el parto, que atenderá Sensei Mizuno.

Serena: Tu y tus clases de Yoga, ni crea que me olvide que aún no me acepto la cena en el crown en serio me sentiría mal si lo rechazara.

Darien: Ya que insiste tanto lo acepto, vamos el Martes ya quiero probar el famoso pastel de chocolate.

Serena: Y es cierto que puso música de RIHANNA en su oficina.

Darien: *Se puso rojo, Es cierto, un momento ¿quien le dijo?

Serena: Un pajarito.

Darien: Claro un pajarito de plumas azules que ahora sale con tu amigo Taiki. no se tú pero se parecen demasiado al parecer llegaron a la tierra en la misma nave espacial.

Serena: Jaja... Si ambos son unos genios.

Darien: Lo gracioso es que él es cantante, que no es malo pero podría ejercer medicina como Amy y yo.

Serena: El siempre a sido unido a su hermanos pero si ya sabes la ciencia es lo suyo.

Darien: Y lo tuyo es la docencia o la pediatría, créeme harías un gran trabajo en la clínica o en cualquier hospital.

Serena: Ya sabes el me quiere atendiendo sus asuntos desde casa y manteniendo el hogar en orden.

Las largas conversaciones se daban todas las noches, hablaban de noche prácticamente de todo hasta de deportes, se ponían música él le enviaba música clásica y ella sorprendentemente le mostraba su colección de música latina, Darien reia cuando ella le explicaba el significado de las canciones.

Sin pensarlo ambos se acercaban más y más.


	6. Chapter 6

**yssareyes48** : como siempre gracias por leer, y si ya hay algo más que una bella amistad.

Muchas gracias a quien está pendiente de esta historia, los próximos capítulos tal vez sean un tanto más dramáticos.

Sailor Moon no me pertenece es creación de la gran Naoko Takeuchi la responsable de que en los 90 hiciera la tarea rápido para poder ver la serie.

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

Seiya se sentía mal por un lado estaba Serena a la cual conocía desde los 6 y por otro el otro sus hermanos pero estaba aburrido del descaro de Diamante, desde el pasillo escuchaba como su jefe y Esmeralda hablaban mal de ella también de que tecnicamente estaban recibiendo migajas por su trabajo en la disquera.

Como último recurso pensó que sería buena idea invitar a Serena a la grabación del nuevo sencillo cuya letra hacía referencia a ella.

En algún momento Seiya estuvo enamorado de Serena pero desde que conocio a Setsuna se había convertido en un cariño casi de hermanos, Diamante era despreciable además no guardaba las apariencias ahora solo faltaba que el la llevara hasta su oficina durante uno de sus incontables encuentros sexuales, tal vez es cruel pero su amiga debía abrir los ojos.

* **En el estudio.**

Los chicos habían invitado a Mina, en su canción había una voz femenina y ella era perfecta por fortuna la novia de Yanten era la ideal y con esto se representaba a Serena, una vez terminado Seiya llevó a Serena a la oficina con pleno conocimiento de que él estaba con Esmeralda, Diamante desconocía la presencia de su esposa en el edificio.

Seiya: Deberías ir con Diamante a cenar, abrieron un nuevo lugar de comida Árabe aquí cerca.

Serena: Sería bueno pasar un tiempo con el vamos todos juntos.

Seiya: Claro, hay que celebrar que estamos vivos y estamos buenos.

Serena: jaja... si sales con cosas raras.

Seiya: Eso me pasa por pasar tanto tiempo con mi cuñada. Se me pego la locura.

Serena: Tu siempre has sido igual.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo escucharon la conversación de Diamante y Emeralda claramente se escuchaba que él comentaba lo aburrida que era Serena, que le daba asco y que nadie como su amante para satisfacer sus deseos, luego claramente como tenían sexo.

Serena estaba desbastada comenzó a llorar y algo más impactante ella comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor y a sangrar.

Desde adentro Diamante escucho los gritos de Serena y salió, cuando llegó a la puerta serena lloraba desconsoladamente mientras Seiya desesperado llamaba a una ambulancia.

Seiya: *Desesperado y llorando, Operadora necesito una ambulancia mi amiga que está embarazada esta en el suelo, estamos en la disquera BlackMoon.

Operadora: Vamos para allá .

Cuando la ambulancia llego Serena había perdido mucha sangre, la llevaron al Hospital General y desde ahí Diamante llamó a Darien prácticamente amenazandolo, Seiya nunca pensó que le provocaría una pérdida estaba triste y arrepentido.

Diamante: Maldito idiota, que hiciste la llevaste a mi oficina y perdió a mi hijo.

Seiya: El único idiota aquí eres tú que nunca supo ver a la maravillosa mujer que tiene.

Empezaron una discusión con insultos tanto que las enfermeras pedían silencio pero en un momento Diamante trato de golpear a Seiya en ese momento llega Darien y le da un puño a Diamante y técnicamente lo saca del Hospital.

En la entrada Diamante amenaza a Darien y se va furioso.

* **Seiya junto con Serena.**

Seiya: Lo lamento de haber sabido no lo hago de esta forma te quite lo que más querías.

Serena: Ya tendre otras oportunidades no te preocupes.

Finalmente Darien entró y Seiya fue a casa a descansar.

Darien: Eres joven, ya encontrarás a alguien que te ame realmente y con quién formar una familia.

Serena: El está desesperado por ser padre, yo no lo satisfago, se buscó otra mujer que si lo hiciera.

Darien: El no valora a nadie, de ser así se separaría y formaria una con su asistente, para el las mujeres son un objeto.

Serena le contó que ella y el habían hecho avances en la última semana y que ahora se enteraba de esto ahora no sabía qué hacer, se sentía atada a este matrimonio, Darien se enojo con ella y se fue no podía creer que ella lo disculpara de alguna forma, era como una mujer golpeada que dice se que él me ama y soporta el maltrato físico y psicológico. finalmente se va y la deja con Mina.

Quejas y recomendaciones son bienvenidos en los comentarios para mí es muy importante saber su opinión. ( ya parezco línea de atención al cliente)


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Darien seguia enojado Y más depues de conocer que Serena había regresado al apartamento de Diamante, en la mañana la habían sacado del hospital, en medio de una pelea muy grande entre Haruka y Rubeus que era el matón/guardaespaldas de Diamante.

Serena pidió calma y se fue con su esposo según la historia que le había contado Michiru.

En ese momento Darien estaba deprimido además se sentía ahogado, tenía que salir de ese lugar con urgencia.

* **En casa de los Black**

Diamante: De ahora en adelante las cosas se hacen como yo digo, en unas semanas tu Doctorcito va a realizar el procedimiento de nuevo.

Serena: Si, yo lo haré.

Diamante tomó a su esposa y le dio una cachetada y como si fuera poco la escupió, para luego ir a su oficina con Rubeus.

Serena al fin pareció despertar y comprender de que él no solo la odiaba sino que su vida de ahora en adelante sería un infierno, siempre la trato como basura y por primera vez la había golpeado.

Tomo el bolso cuando ambos se descuidaron y sin hacer ruido salió del apartamento, afuera llovía y Serena corría sin rumbo casi como un Zombi, sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas y el frío comenzaba a golpearla.

Hasta que escucho un pito de un carro, Darien no lo podía creer ella vagaba por la calle en medio del aguacero rápidamente paro el carro y sin importarle el tráfico, se paro en frente de ella y la abrazo, los autos pitaban y pedían que moviera , ambos subieron y se dirigieron al hogar de Darien.

Darien: serena ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Qué haces en la calle en medio de la lluvia?.

Serena: El me lastimo, me dijo un montón de cosas horribles, no puedo regresar ahí, por favor ayúdame.

Darien: Claro que si, por favor no llores vas a estar bien conmigo, ya veremos qué hacemos.

 **En casa de Seiya**

Setsuna: Amor, no puedes seguir tomando así, ella no está enojada contigo, preparate y nos vamos, debes ir a la disquera.

Seiya: Destrui su vida, sabes que vete, no te merezco, soy un idiota como dijo Diamante.

Setsuna: * enojada, ok, eres un tonto, sabes ella te quiere, además Serena se fue con Darien después de que el animal ese la golpeara así que ella ahora está mejor que bien, te preparas porque mañana hablaremos con un abogado que la ayudara con él divorcio.

Finalmente Seiya entró en razón y se preparó para su día.

En casa de Darien

Al entrar la hizo pasar al baño le dio una toalla y le entregó una de sus camisetas ya que su ropa estaba empapada.

Serena: Gracias, eres demasiado bueno conmigo.

Darien: Hago lo que tengo que hacer, cambiate, prepararé chocolate Y algo de comer.

En el baño serena noto que todo era hermoso, bastante acogedor, se puso aquella camiseta y salió, en la cocina el tenía listo todo, se sentaron y cenaron en silencio pero de manera amena.

Serena: Esta delicioso, te agradezco el jamás hizo eso por mí.

Darien: Hable con las chicas ya saben que estás aquí mañana Mina te traerá ropa y Michiru elementos de limpieza, esta noche dormirás en el cuarto de invitados.

Terminaron de comer se cepillaron los dientes ya en cama Darien no podía dejar de pensar en lo malo pero también en lo hermosa que se veía con ese cabello dorado suelto, no se había fijado pero la camiseta sin mangas la hacía ver cómo una diosa, con esto en mente se quedo dormido hasta que la escucho llorar.

Serena en cama lloraba hasta que noto como Darien con solo un pantalón y sin nada arriba se aproximaba a cama, la tomaba en sus brazos para consolarla.

Darien: No llores por quien no lo merece, mi amigo Asanuma te ayudará es abogado especialista en divorcios todo estará bien.

Serena: No lloro por el, lo hago por mi bebe, yo quiero ser madre y el me altero tanto que lo perdí.

Darien: ya tendrás la oportunidad lo juro, ahora a dormir necesitas descanso.

Serena se sentía un poco apenada de estar imaginando a este dios Griego en otras situaciones más ahora que había visto su escultural cuerpo y la forma en que la luz de la Luna lo hacía ver, luego de que la lluvia paso juraría que el cielo se iluminó y creo este irreal espectáculo, terminaron durmiendo entrelazados.

Cuando Darien despertó su aroma a rosas inundaba todo, el estaba feliz, salió despacio de la cama y le dio un suave beso en los labios, Serena lo sintió pero el cansancio era mayor aunque la sensación perduró.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 **EN CASA DE ZAFIRO**

El hermano de Diamante había sufrido la maldad de los Black en especial con Petzite su gran amor, pero ahora sin duda se pondría en contacto con su cuñada era hora de que Diamante y el Gran Sabio pagaran todos sus pecados.

Cuando hablo con Serena le pidió que se cuidara, que Diamante era peligroso y peor aún Rubeus era un asesino a sangre fría.

 **EN CASA DE DIAMANTE**

Diamante: Esa estúpida salió corriendo lo malo es que no sé dónde está, Rubeus debes vigilar a sus amigos.

Rubeus: Señor ya lo hice esta con el Doc.

Diamante: Maldita zorra seguro quiere que la insemine de manera natural, quiero que les des un susto y ella regresará.

 **EN CASA DE DARIEN**

Serena: Mi cuñado, me llamo dice que conoce muchos secretos de la familia y que de esa forma podre separarme sin problemas.

Darien: Eso me alegra, Kelvin llamó y dijo que será difícil pero que sí puede conectar los delitos de corrupcion de los Black, Seiya y su grupo podrían deshacer el contrato.

Serena: Eso espero.

Para dejar de pensar tanto, salieron al parque y empezaron a caminar, luego subieron a las barcas .

Darien: Este día a sido hermoso, me alegra haber tenido este descanso.

Serena: Y a mi la compañía.

Cuando dejaban la barca ella tropezó el la tomo del rostro y comenzaron a besarse tiernamente.

Desde lejos Rubeus se alistaba, quería tomarla y llevarsela pero luego pensó que dispararles sería mejor, cuando Serena y Darien subieron al carro iba a disparar al tanque de gasolina, para fortuna de ambos le dio a un lado y no sucedió nada.

En ese momento un oficial de policía paso vio la situación y detuvo a Rubeus.

En la disquera Diamante maldecía y quería matarlos ante lo que le dijo Rubeus.

Rubeus: Se besaron, ahora necesito un abogado.

Diamante: Ya llegará el dinero para los jueces no te preocupes no pasó nada, no los lastimaste.

 **EN LA CLÍNICA**

Darien dijo con lujo de detalles los hechos, lo malo es que al sujeto lo habían dejado libre gracias a la influencia de los Black.

Pidió a todos que tuvieran cuidado porque la declaración de Zafiro iba enserio ahora todos serían objetivo del Gran Sabio.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Zafiro afirmaba que su padre había asesinado a su madre y que él tenía los registros de las pruebas hechas al auto, no fue una falla, todo había sido preparado, el vio cuando su padre corto los frenos y luego pago a los investigatores para salir exonerado, de sus nexos con políticos corruptos y que Diamante habia violado a una mujer, Petzite fue golpeada por Rubeus por órdenes de su padre cuando se enteró que ella una chica humilde, empleada de la mansión quedó embarazada de Zafiro, ellos la veían como una esclava a su ahora esposa, producto de la golpiza ella sufrio grandes complicaciones en una de sus piernas.

Ante todo esto Kelvin tenia suficiente material, ahora tocaba esperar por un juicio, Darien pedía a un amigo de su padre que los apoyara ya que a los Poderosos tenían que acusarlos con pruebas contundentes, el también fue afectado por los Black cuando quemaron su oficina de abogados por ayudar a otras víctimas de la malévola familia.

Desde la disquera llegaba otro dato horripilante Esmeralda había informado a Diamante que estaba embarazada y este la había golpeado brutalmente, esto ya era una constumbre entre ellos, del paradero de ella no se sabía nada pero se pensaba lo peor.

Serena: No puedo creer que me case con ese monstruo yo siempre me lleve mal con Esmeralda pero esto es demasiado.

Darien: Concuerdo contigo por ahora tenemos una orden de restricción para ti y eso nos ayudará para ganar tiempo. Cuando esto pase te propondré matrimonio, vivir a tu lado es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Serena: Ni tanto, solo te doy problemas y ahora vives con miedo.

Darien: Tal vez se volvió más emocionante, pero nunca te dejare.

Serena: Gracias amor, eres espectacular te amo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hoy es el cumpleaños del gran personaje Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon y de Rinni, gracias Naoko Takeuchi por regalarnos tan maravilloso personaje.**

 **yssareyes48: Muchas gracias por leer, finalmente Serena abrió los ojos y Darien como siempre con ella para apoyarla y amarla como se merece.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, la historia esta próxima a terminar.**

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

Los días habían pasado para todos y las pruebas fueron presentadas, para el fin de la tarde la policía decidió detener al Gran Sabio de manera preventiva, por desgracia Diamante y Rubeus habían huido y no se sabía de su paradero, Zafiro estaba preocupado, pensaba que había salido del país.

Supo que parte de la policía estaba comprada por su familia lo que los ayudaba a cometer delitos.

Diamante: Rubeus debemos salir del país al parecer el inútil de Zafiro tiene todas las pruebas, mi padre está en prision y al policía nos busca, pero antes debo matar al inútil de Chiba y llevarme a la estúpida de Serena, me tiene que pagar todas las que me hizo.

Rubeus: El estacionamiento de la clínica es solitario es fácil evadir al guarda y podemos llevárnoslo, será fácil.

Diamante: Cuando lo hagas lo llevas a las afueras de la ciudad voy a torturar a la zorra esa, no le quedará otra que ayudarme a huir.

Darien era responsable despertaba temprano y abria personalmente la clínica pero hoy habia sido diferente.

 *** Llamada Telefónica.**

Amy: Buenos días serena Darien no ha llegado al consultorio, ¿Está contigo?

Serena: Salio para el consultorio muy temprano, ya le envió un mensaje quizá fue a comprar algo.

Serena mandó un mensaje y llamó pero el teléfono estaba apagado y no había señal alguna de actividad.

Amy: Entonces nada, voy a revisar los vídeos de seguridad.

Cuando Amy se fijó en el vídeo vio claramente como un hombre drogaba a Darien y se lo llevaba por desgracia el auto no tenía placas.

Serena se enteró, llamó a todos y a la policía al parecer Diamante cumplió con sus amenazas de hacerle daño a todos.

* **EN LA ESTACION DE POLICIA.**

Zafiro: Agente sin duda fue mi hermano, el hace ese tipo de cosas, mi familia tiene unas bodegas a las afueras de la ciudad busquen ahí.

 **LLAMADA TELEFÓNICA AL NÚMERO DE SERENA**

Serena se aparta del grupo para recibir la llamada en ella le informan que debe ir a cierto lugar si quiere ver a Darien con vida, ella sale sin apoyo de nadie y desarmada.

 **EN LA BODEGA**

Darien estaba siendo golpeado por Rubeus, su rostro sangraba, lo más aterrador era ver los galones de gasolina listos para el gran final, no cabía duda que Diamante estaba totalmente desequilibrado.

En ese momento llega Serena al lugar.

Serena: *llorando, Diamante por favor no le hagas nada, el no tiene la culpa.

Diamante: Claro que si, el te sedujo con sus encantos, seguramente ese bebé que esperabas era de él pequeña zorra.

Serena: Claro que no era tuyo, el realizó el tratamiento en ese momento yo estaba ciega por ti maldito psicopata, tú mataste a Esmeralda seguramente.

 **En ese momento una muy herida Esmeralda entra y le apunta a Serena.**

Esmeralda: Hola estúpida frigida, Diamante siempre fue mío, además espero al heredero que tú nunca le diste, gorda estéril.

Serena: Por favor baja el arma, además él no te ama, te golpeó hasta que perdiste a tu hijo, Zafiro lo supo por medio del médico que te trato, él no quiere a nadie.

Esmeralda: Cállate, tú no sabes nada, cuando tu engordabas en casa nosotros teníamos sexo en cada lugar posible, cuando te ibas con tus ridículos amigos lo hacíamos incluso en tu cama.

Diamante: Para, Emeralda, solo me llevaré a la zorrita después de que mate a su novio. Tú sólo eres un pasatiempo no me casaré con una prostituta.

Esmeralda sé acerca a Diamante llorando, se pone el arma en la cabeza y se suicida.

 **NOOO...**

Serena: Ella no era mi amiga, pero no es justo.

En ese momento llega zafiro.

Zafiro: Se que no nos amas pero él es inocente, lastímame a mi yo soy tu sangre y te falle.

Diamante toma a Serena y la obliga a ver cómo toma un elemento filoso para cortarle los dedos a Darien en ese momento llega al policía el teléfono de Serena tenía activo el GPS y por fortuna lo rastrearon.

 **Regaños, quejas y comentarios son bien recibidos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**yssareyes48: Muchas gracias por leer tan rápido como siempre, si el par de loquitos son el uno para el otro o mejor dicho lo fueron.**

 **Guest: Espero que me des tu opinion en estos dos últimos capítulos.**

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

Zafiro: Hermano deja a Darien tú no eres el culpable siempre fuiste una fiel copia de mi padre él te volvió cruel, te volviste así presionado por el .

Diamante: Claro que no yo soy peor que el, yo viole a tu novia Petzite cuando casi moría, también a la sirvientas.

 **VETE DE AQUÍ EL PAGARA POR TODO Y LA ZORRA LO VERÁ**

Cuando tomo el objeto el oficial Kunzite tomo el arma y con un disparo certero, desde un ángulo difícil mata a Diamante.

Rápidamente verifican su muerte, Darien es desatado y llevado al hospital.

Pasaron los días y el juicio inicio, Rubeus había sido capturado y apresado por secuestro, intento de homicidio y otros delitos.

 **EN EL JUICIO**

Zafiro: Señor juez mi padre corto los frenos de mi madre cuando ella iba a solicitar el divorcio y además se negó a tener más hijos, él no quería darle la parte que le correspondía después de que ella se enteró de que el la engañaba.

El trabajaba con políticos corruptos que robaban el dinero de las obras públicas, también mato a varios de sus oponentes y los hizo pasar por accidentes.

Y lo peor es que entre él y mi hermano golpearon a mi esposa, la arrojaron por las escaleras, ella perdió a mi hijo, como pude me la lleve, nos escondimos en un pueblo cercano y uno de los abogados de mi madre me dio el dinero que ella me había dejado de herencia, el cual estaba siendo usada para negocios turbios.

Por ello mi padre quemo las oficinas de abogados, por revelarme varios de sus secretos.

Los testimonios de todos fueron dados, en otro juicio se determinó que Rubeus era culpable de múltiples delitos y fue condenado.

El Gran Sabio pasaría el resto de sus días en la carcel.

Para todos fue un gran alivio al fin podrian vivir en paz

Los meses habían pasado, Darien había regresado a trabajar y Serena estaba ejerciendo su carrera como docente, sus amigos estaban felices de que ambos vivieran juntos incluso la familia Tsukino aprobaban a Darien el cual a ojos de Ikuko era el yerno ideal, Kenji no estaba tan convencido pero es que después de conocer los horrores de Diamante el hombre odiaba a cada hombre que pretendiera a su querida hija, además se sintió culpable por ser el quien le presentó a Diamante.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Habían pasado al rededor de 6 meses desde el juicio del Gran Sabio, se respiraba una gran paz.

Serena y Darien vivían juntos, después de que el escándalo de la familia Black habia llegado a la prensa, la Clínica Chiba se volvió famosa en todo el país.

Zafiro y Petzite se dedicaron a reconstruir las empresas y mejorar su imagen, Zafiro aún visitaba a su padre en prision pero este solo se dedicaba a recordarle lo debil que era y lo orgulloso que se sentía de sus malas acciones, Petzite le recordaba que él no le debía nada a su padre y que este le había quitado lo único bueno de su vida, su madre.

Haruka y Michiru seguían ocupadas en sus carreras ahora se unían a los Three Lights para una nueva canción, aún trabajaban el la disquera BlackMoon bajo sus reglas y bajo la dirección de Kakyuu la mejor productora musical del Japón.

Yanten y Mina, Seiya y Setsuna se casaron en una boda lejos de los medios y solo entre amigos y familia.

Taiki estaba saliendo con la impresionante Doctora y Genetista Amy, ambos habían descubierto el uno en el otro su pareja ideal

Rey al fin dejo de torturar al pobre Nicolás y le dio el Sí.

Beryl desilusionada habia renunciado después de que casi provoca una pelea entre Darien y serena por fortuna Amy le había aclarado que la asistente era más una acosadora que cualquier otra cosa.

 **EN EL CONSULTORIO**

Enfermera: Doctor esa fue su última cita, puedo pasar a su oficina.

Darien: Claro que si, adelante.

Enfermera: Doctor lo veo muy cansado debería ayudarlo estos aceites calientes son muy buenos lo dejaran como nuevo.

La enfermera con un traje muy sexy se aproxima hasta la silla, le quita la bata y camisa a Darien, transcurre el tiempo y el masaje se vuelve más atrevido las manos de la enfermera toman el cinturón y lo quitan luego el botón y la cremallera.

Enfermera: Doctor debería acostarse en la camilla hay una parte que está demaciado tensa y debo tratarla con más atención sino lo hago podría ser malo para usted.

Cuando se acerca a Darien este la toma le quita el traje y la deja solo en ropa interior para luego hacerle el amor de manera sensual y ruda.

Darien: Amor, uff... Eso fue increible pero y eso a que se debió.

Serena: Te lo mereces, eres espectacular, adorable mi sensual principe, además te tengo una buena noticia.

Serena se levanta y toma algo de su bolso.

Darien: voy a ser padre * lágrimas de felicidad.

Serena: Si, por fin, este niño será amado de verdad.

El hijo o hija fue concebido de manera natural no hubo necesidad de una inseminacion no cabe duda que la persona correcta puede ayudarnos a **VOLVER A AMAR.**

 **De nuevo agradecer a los que leyeron y a los que siguen la historia.**

 **Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiendola.**

 **Bombas, regaños, felicitaciones son bienvenidos para mí es importante conocer su opinión.**

 **Y como dice un comentarista deportivo final, final, no va más.**


End file.
